Muffin Time!
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: Episode 15, season 2: Kitty tries to make more muffins in attempt to make them better, and she uses Kurt as her guinea pig. But the first muffin has yet to get through his system, and, well, you need to read to find out! R&R peoples! please and thank you!


Ok, so, thanks to khwhitelion and his/her advice, I'm going to try and make this story less informal. By the way, thanks for the advice. And another thanks goes to whomever reviewed to my last story, Always. Means a lot to me, guys. So, I was watching episode 15 from season 2, and I'm loving it how Kurt's somewhat allergic to the muffins, so…I'm going to make fun of it a little. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-Men Evolution in any way shape or form, so there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!

* * *

Kitty was standing in the kitchen, baking yet another batch of muffins. She took a look at the sink. Completely full to the top and towering over to one side, threatening to fall over. She sighed, hearing the timer go off, signaling the oven was ready for use. She added the last ingredients and stuck the tray in the oven.

Meanwhile, with Kurt, he wasn't fairing so well with the muffins she gave him at school. "Oh, I should have not eaten vhose." he moaned. He laid down on his bed and tried to ignore the acrobats in his stomach. He heard footsteps, and fearing it was Kitty, he bamfed out of his room and down to the halls. He looked around, and shrugged, then heading to the kitchen, but not without making a detour to the bathrooms…

Kitty set the hot pan down on cooling racks and set the timer for 5 minutes, letting them cool off. Suddenly she saw her favourite fuzzy blue dude walk in, and he froze.

"Kätzchen, what are you baking?" he asked warily, eyeing the 'muffins'. she giggled, and hopped over to him. "I made more muffins! Try one!" she grabbed one, and when she turned around, Kurt was clinging to the ceiling light for dear life. "Meizekatze, please no more!" he yelled before bamfing away. She cocked her head to the side in thought, surprised by his reaction. She looked at the muffin, and tasted it. And in 3 seconds, had the urge to throw up.

"what have I done to poor Kurt?"

_______________

When she finally felt well enough, she headed to Kurt's room. She was gonna appologize profoundly to him, whether he let her in or she had to phase in. she reached his door, and knocked on it. She heard a loud thud, and no movement insured. She rolled her eyes, and phased her head in the door.

She looked around, and saw a quite bewildered Kurt staring at her head. "Katze…." he warned, holding up a pillow. She phased her upper torso and arms through, and that's when she saw he was charging.

She forgot to call upon her phasing abilities, and tried to pull herself out of the door, only to have searing pain run up her spine. She looked back up, and saw Kurt was gone, and the bathroom light on (in this fic, the bathrooms are connected to the room). She squeezed her eyes shut in guilt.

Kitty finally phased through the door, and knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Kurt…?" a pained groan was her reply, and she walked in. she saw Kurt kneeled down, making friends with the toilet. She kneeled down next to him, and rubbed his back soothingly. She could feel the shutters running through his body as another wave of nausea came over him, making him hurl again. She closed her eyes, trying not to throw up herself.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." she said quietly. He cleaned his mouth off, and got mouthwash. "It's vine, Meizekatze, you didn't know." he said, walking out of the room. Kitty flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Kurt laying on his bed, curled up. She crawled over to him, and started to stroke his hair, calming him (the hair on his head, not his whole body, peoples).

Kurt felt her crawl on the bed, and pet his head, and he closed his eyes, feeling much better. "Kurt, I had no idea you were allergic to muffins." she mumbled. He slowly flipped over onto his other side, and looked up at her. "Not your fault, meine Meizekatze." she smiled, and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Ja, but you should have said something the first time, otherwise I would have gone and made somebody else be the guinea pig," now, that made him make a face. "Guinea pig?" he eyed her warily. She laughed. "Sorry, mein flockiger blauer Geck" she said slowly. He made a face, but understood what she was saying. "Ja"

Pause

"You used Ja instead of yes"

* * *

Ok! End of story! How'd you like it? Please review, and constructive criticism most definably welcome! Oh, and here's some of the German I used, hope I got it correct, because I don't know German!! Oh, I didn't use the dog terms, but I thought it would be no harm just to post them anyway.

Katze, Kätzchen, Meizekatze,

Cat, kitten, kitty

Hund, Welpe, Hündchen

dog, puppy, doggie

Ja: yes

mein flockiger blauer Geck: my fuzzy blue dude

meine Meizekatze : my kitty


End file.
